Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 18\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{8} = 0.875$ $ 18\% = \dfrac{18}{100} = 0.18 $ Now we have: $ 0.875 \times 0.18 = {?} $ $ 0.875 \times 0.18 = 0.1575 $